The Dark Pasts We Hide
by Haos Shaman Princess
Summary: Sometimes you have to tell people your deepest darkest secrets, but some things are better left unsaid. Pairs:RoyxRiza, Slight EdxWinry
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hiya's this is another fanfic I'm writing sorry but my other story was

taken off because it was in script form or something…whatever so

this fanfic is about Riza's past or when they all discover it or whatever.

so here's chapter 1!

* * *

-At Central Headquaters-

Roy watched Riza as she quietly set upon her work" She's unusually quiet today"

he thought as he leaned back in his chair, as he was about to fall into a peaceful

sleep Edward burst through the door causing him to fall out of his chair.

Edward came up and slammed his fists on Roy's desk screaming in his face,

" Colonel we need to talk!"

"What do you want Fullmetal?"

"We heard that some psycho girl shot her brother!"

"And when did this happen?"

"Just a moment ago" He said crossing his arms and pacing around the room.

he laid some pictures on his desk," Here's some pictures"

"Do you know the boy's name" Roy asked picking up the pictures and wincing

a bit when he saw the picture.

"The boy's name was Sazuke"

Riza heard the name and stopped dead in her tracks, she thought" Sazuke that's

my brothers name, but he's already dead…because I…"

Roy looked in her direction," Something wrong?" He asked her," You seem kind

of pale, maybe you should take the rest of the day off."

Riza turned and put on a fake smile," You know that sounds like a good idea, I'll

do that" She set down her papers and walked past them," See you tomorrow Colonel,

bye Fullmetal."

"Bye lieutenant Hawkeye!" Ed said waving. He turned to Mustang and glared.

" See she's a good person unlike you!"

Roy turned his chair and put his hands in the air," I know you don't understand my

beauty."

"What the hell! That's it I'm out of here you starting to scare me!" and with that

Ed was out the door.

Roy smirked," It works every time, hmm…I wonder what's wrong with Hawkeye?"

-Meanwhile-

Riza was walking down the street to her home she had a flashback of what happened

in the orphanage.

-Flashback-

A five year old Riza was thrown into the room."Riza-chan!" Her five year old

friend Machika cried. Riza looked up blood pouring from her forehead and blood

gushing from her lip and ear." Onnichan! Help me!" Machika yelled and turned

to her seven year old brother Shikamaru who walked up and helped his sister hold

Riza up.

"You and your brother tried to escape again didn't you?" Shikamaru asked her.

Riza nodded quietly.

Then one of the orphanage people walked in" Machika, Shikamaru ! I need to talk

to you!"

"Here take care of her wounds" Shikamaru said turning to two of their other friends

who were way older than them.

"Don't worry we will." Crystal said picking up Riza and taking her over to her bed.

"Come on help me sis." Crystal said turning to her sister Kimiko.

-Meanwhile in the orphanage room place thing-

"You must never tell her this." The orphanage guy said." But her brother won't be

around for very long."

"And why is that?" Shikamaru asked glaring at him.

"We're turning her brother into a chimera for the war."

"What?" Shikamaru screamed slamming his hands on the table, Machika widened

her eyes in horror." What kind of monsters are you?"

"Take them out!"

-Meanwhile it was late at night Crystal and Kimiko sat on Riza's bed watching her

sleep when Shikamru&Machika walk in.-

"What happened?" Kimiko asked a look of worry on her face.

"Those bastards." Shikamaru said with anger in his voice tightening his fists a little.

" Shikamaru?"

"They're turning her brother into a chimera for war." He said tears flowing down his

face.

"What?" Kimiko and Crystal said at the same time with disbelief in their voices.

-Flashback End-

"I couldn't save any of them." Riza thought," Crystal, Kimiko, Machika,

Shikamaru, And brother." She looked up at the sky," They all died for me, why

did they have to die?" She started crying until a voice startled her.

"Riza are you okay?"

She looked over to see Roy standing there with a worried look on his face.

"Roy?" She questioned," What are you doing here?"

* * *

A/N: Chapter one done thank god now I have to work on FMA Highschool days

well I hoped you enjoyed chapter one please R&R Ja-Ne! Sorry but my dads computer is messed up and it likes to space the lines I try and figure out away to get it off that.


	2. Nightmares

**A/N:**Y'know I really love you my fans that have reviewed, this is the third

time I've written this chapter, because my computers a butthole, but anyways

here's the second chapter yet again!

* * *

"Roy what are you doing here?" Riza asked trying not to sound like she didn't

want him around.

"I came to check on you, you seemed to be acting strange, and unusually quiet."

"I'm fine, just thinking about stuff thats all really."

"What kind of things?"

"Just everday things, don't worry about me I'm fine." She said putting on a fake smile.

"If you say so."

"Hey!" A voice off in the distance said, "I got new pictures!"

Roy turned around and smiled it was his best friend Maes Hughes.

"Oh, hi Riza!" Maes said excitedly waving a super high speed wave to her.

"Hi. Well I guess I'll be on my way now, See you tomorrow." She headed in the direction

of her house waving to them.

Maes got a little more serious, "Whats her problem?"

"I don't know she started acting strange all of the sudden, I think it was right when Edward

came in."

"Did Ed say anything strange?"

"Well he said something about this girl shooting her own brother, the boy's name was

appearently Sazuke."

"Maybe, Riza had a brother named Sazuke and something happened to him that she

doesn't want to talk about. I'll look up a few things and see what I can find." Maes said

waving to Roy heading towards his house.

"I appriciate it!" Roy shouted back waving heading to Riza's house knowing she wasn't

telling the truth.

At Riza's house she flopped down on her bed and fell asleep the flashbacks of her past

creeping up on her.

-Flashback-

It has been 8 years since Sazuke supposedly disappeared, but Shikamaru and Machika

knew the truth, so did Crystal and Kimiko but they were both dead. Crystal died in a bombing

accident protecting Riza, weel it was supposed to be and accident that's what the orphanage

people said but it was actually a trap set up to kill Riza and her friends, Kimiko died when Riza

tried to escape again, Kimiko took the blame resulting in her getting shot. BUt eight years has

past since then and Riza, Shikamaru, and Machika along with they're orphange friends were

out fighting chimeras that have mysteriously been appearing.

Riza, Shikamaru, and Machika were walking in the woods. It was dark, cold, and rainy

they stopped suddenly when a chimera came out from behind a tree, it didn't seem to

have a face. Riza slowly loaded her gun and pointed it at the chimera but stopped when

the chimera dropped it's head. It had a face with red eyes, it's hair was sort of spiked in

the back.The chimera finally spoke up in a possed kind of voice.

"Shikamaru...Machika...and s-si-sister."

Riza lowered her gun, "S-Sazuke?"

Shikamaru and Machika widened their eyes, they didn't think it would be this bad.

The chimera turned it's head and saw the man with the controller it turned it's head

back and screamed at them, "You must leave this place quickly! Shikamaru take

Machika and my sister and get out of here! Hurry before they take control of me!"

Shikamaru noticed the collar and turned around grabbing Riza and turning his head

to scream st his sister, "We have to hurry!"

"No let me stay!" Riza screamed at the top of her lungs,tears running down her face

reaching out for her brother.

They didn't go to far thay went and hid behind a tree, so that they could watch him.

The guy that Sazuke saw with the controller turned it on the tree watched behind

the tree in horror.

Shikamaru finally spoke up, "What did those bastards do to him?"

"Oh my god." Machika responded with a hint of fear and sadness in her voice.

Riza couldn't take it anymore this wasn't her broyher at all she turned and ran deeper

in the forest. Shikamaru and Machika called her name but she didn't answer.

-Flashback end-

Riza woke up screaming tears pouring from her eyes, when she heard someone come

into her room. She grabbed the gun from her end-table and pointed at the shadow only

to find out that it was Roy. She sighed, "Roy what the hell are you doing here?"

"Well I came to check on you since I knew there was something wrong with you, your a really

bad liar, then I heard a scream and I sort of burnt down your door sorry, I'll pay for that."

"Don't worry about it. But really I'm fine so stop worrying about it."

"Fine." Before Roy went to the door he walked over to Riza and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

He waved bye and shut her door.

Riza just stared at the door for a few seconds and went back to sleep on to have nighmares

haunting her for the next few hours.

* * *

**A/N:** Thank god this stupid chapter ids done for the third time! Well I hoped you all

liked it please R&R!


	3. Memories of the past

**A/N:**Hi hope your liking this so far so here's chapter three, my brains about to explode stupid ass computer!

* * *

-Flashback-

Riza was still running she couldn't take it anymore seeing her brother that way it just wasn't him, she heard Shikamaru and Machika calling after her but she didn't listen she just kept running. She suddenly tripped on a tree root that was hanging out falling on the tree, she heard a strange noise, she turned towards the noise.

"Shikamaru…Machika? Is that you." Suddenly a chimera jumped out from the trees and grabbed a hold of her arm.

Back with Shikamaru and Machika they were still behind the tree watching Sazuke when they heard a terrifying scream.

"That sounded like Riza!" Machika shouted turning and heading in the direction of the scream, Shikamaru not far behind. When they got there they stopped dead in they're tracks the chimera had sunk it's sharp teeth into Riza's left arm about to completely bite it off, Shikamaru aimed his gun for it's head when the chimera spoke.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Machika grabbed her brother's gun and pushed it down, "Wait, brother that voice."

"It's Mahnin. So I see they did the same thing to you."

"Not likely they just betrayed me that's all."

"What does that mean?" Shikamaru asked a bit perturbed with him. This was the same guy that hated Riza and her brother more than anything else he also hated Shikamaru and his sister, then Shikamaru finally got an idea of who it was that ordered the orphanage guy's to kill Riza's brother, "Mahnin when did they turn you into a chimera?"

"A few days after Sazuke why?"

"I see…so you're the …one who ordered them to kill him!"

Machika as well as Riza dispite the pain she was in widened they're eyes.

"You were always the smart one, Shikamaru it's true I hated him more than anything I even hated you." He said turning his head towards Riza and clamping down on her arm a bit more, "That's why I made them kill him I made them turn him into that 'thing' you call your brother just to cause you more pain. But those backstabbers went and turned me into a chimera to, so do you have anything to say before you die?"

"Yes I have one thing to say." Riza said putting her head down and gripping her gun in her right hand, "You BASTARD!" She loaded her gun and shot him about five or six times, his head slowly went limp and he let go of her arm falling dead on the ground.

Riza slowly stood up and started walking.

"Where are you going?" Machika shouted.

"Anywhere but here." Riza responded holding her arm and walking forward.

"But you can't possibly go in your condition!"

"Whatever." Some blood fell from her arm.

"Riza wait!" More blood fell still. "Riza!" A huge gush of blood fell from her arm as she fell on the ground unconscious.

-Flashback end-

It was just another ordinary day at Central HQ, Roy noticed something about Riza she didn't seem to be paying attention at all her eyes seemed distant as if she were in her own little world, Winry's voice finally broke her mind wandering.

"Hey Riza, Ed, Al, And I are going to the park this afternoon you and the Colonel are welcome to come."

"Sure sounds nice." She said,_ "I really need to do something to take my mid off this whole mess."_

-At the Park-

"Hey Al I'll race you to that lamp post and back!"

"Your on!"

A/N: Just to tell you Al has his body back and he's not in that stupid armor.

Ed and Al began the race Al was very fast Ed had a hard time keeping up with him.

"When the hell did you get so fast!"

"Who knows but …Ed watch out for the…" To late Ed ran right into the tree, "Tree…"

Riza laughed it reminded her of the good old days when her and her brother along with Shikamaru and Machika used to run around before that fateful day when they're parents died in front of they're eyes and they went to that horrible place. She was three when her parents died her brother was two years older than her, it's seems like it's been forever.

Roy noticed that she was looking off in the distance he placed his hand on her shoulder, "Are you sure your alright?"

"Yes I'm fine really." She tried to walk ahead but Roy grabbed her hand and pulled her back. "What is it?" She asked him.

"Stop lying to me, I know something's wrong! We need to talk!"

Riza finally knew she wouldn't be able to get out of this one.

* * *

**A/N: **Wow I think that's the longest chapter I've done well please review pleeeaaase! Hope you like the story so far If you want to give me any ideas feel free to do so. 


	4. This was my life

**A/N: **Hi! My computer is being stupid again I'll probably never firgure out whats wrong with it, this chapter might be kinda short since my brain is like a mashed potato n'stuff so who knows. But anyway here's chp4!

* * *

Roy and Riza sat down on a bench to talk about what seemed to be troubling Riza.

Riza sighed, "Well I guess I should start from the beginning, When I was three my parents died in front of me and my brother we were sent to and orphanage with our two best friends Machika and Shikamaru who's parents also died that same night which was kind of strange but we never said anything. My brother and I tried countless times to escape the orphanage it was actually our death sentence to be In that place basically and the punishment for trying to escape well let's just say it wasn't pleasant. One day when my brother and I tried to escape again I was thrown back into the room but I could not find my brother he was taken away. The counselors asked for Machika and Shikamaru but they never told me what they said.

Off in the distance Ed, Al, and Winry were sitting on the ground looking up at the sky watching the clouds roll on by.

Ed leaned back and put his hands behind his head, "I wonder what their talking about?"

Winry smiled happily, "Maybe they're finally telling each other how they feel."

"It's about time." Al stated, "Hey brother want to race again!"

"No cause you'll kick my ass!"

"What afraid of losing!"

"Alright that's it your on!"

Winry watched the two boy's with a smile on her face she was glad that they had their bodies back, she smiled still and turned her attention back on Roy and Riza.

"Ten years later and they said that my brother supposedly disappeared but of course I didn't believe them. We were sent out on some kind of mission to kill chimeras that have been appearing, we split off into groups of three Shikamaru, Machika, and myself went together. We walking deeper in the woods when we came across a chimera at first it didn't seem to have a head until it dropped it was my brother…" She trailed off on the last sentence.

"Um…Riza if I may ask what was your brother's name?"

"His name was Sazuke."

Roy's eyes widened, "That's why when Ed said that the boy's name was Sazuke you started acting very strange. Did something happen to your brother?"

" Uh…I should leave now, tell Winry and the others that I said bye." She got up and started to run.

"Wait Riza!"

Ed, Al, and Winry walked up, "What's wrong with her?" Ed asked, "You didn't say something perverted did you?"

"No!"

"What are you going to do now?"

"Go after her what else you stupid moron!" and with that Roy started to chase after her.

Edward screamed back, "I was just asking you teen killing fucktard!"

* * *

**A/N: **Yes I know short chapter but my brains going into little pieces and my computer is being stupid. So I hoped you enjoyed the chapter R&R


	5. Why?

**A/N:** Hi I'm kind of having writers block so this may take awhile to update that and I have to use my mom's work computer besides my own which my computer is a stupid ass! But I have the ending and all of her past figured out it's just the middle stuff so if you have any suggestions that would be great! So here's chapter 5! Oh and I always seen to forget the disclaimer so here it is: I do not own FMA.

* * *

Roy ran after Riza as fast as he could, god she was fast he had a hard time keeping up. So he decided to stop and wait, he would come to her house later that night.

Later that night Roy walked to Riza's house and knocked on her door when nobody answered the door he decided to push on the door lightly when he pushed it he heard this weird clicking sound, so he turned the doorknob the door opened. He went upstairs to her room, her bedroom door was ajar and he pushed it open. She was asleep. Roy grabbed a near by chair and sat on it watching her sleep seeing that she twitched in her sleep every few seconds.

-**Flashback-**

It has been two years since they went after the chimeras Riza and Machika were now fifteen and Shikamaru was two years older than them. Riza figured that it was better to kill her brother than having him suffer in that form, her, Machika, and Shikamaru were the only ones left out of the orphanage they all lived together in a small two story house.

One morning Riza got up early enough so that Shikamaru and Machika would not wake up, she was going to the place where her brother was kept she was going to kill her brother, because she knew it was for the best. She didn't want Machika or Shikamaru to get involved she didn't want them killed like the others. So she quietly loaded her gun and snuck out the front door and quickly headed towards her destination.

When she arrived she had no idea that the scientist that made her brother a chimera was already waiting for her along with her brother, she entered the big iron doors and stepped inside a bright light shown in from the huge church like windows, the doors slowly closed behind her. She looked in the middle of the room and there was her brother standing there in that ugly form and the scientist who seemed to be standing on a cliff like structure so that he could have the best view.

Riza knew that he had a plan, she also knew she wouldn't get out of this battle without a few cuts or bruises, or she could possibly die, no she couldn't think like that she had to save her brother, even if it meant giving up her life she would gladly do it. She turned to the scientist and glared at him, "You started this! You caused it! You're the one that took everything away fro me besides those damned orphanage people! Do you know how many people died because of you!"

The scientist looked at her and laughed, "It was their choice, they wanted to die. They knew they were going to die the moment they stared into your brothers blood red eyes."

"Stop saying that you bastard!" Riza loaded her gun and shot at him, her brother got in they way and threw the bullet of its course, "S-Sazuke."

"Its no use he's under my control now." The scientist pushed the control button and watched the bloody battle between the siblings.

Back home Machika awoke to find Riza not there. She ran over to her brothers bed and shook him, "Shikamaru wake up! Riza's gone!"

Shikamaru woke up looking at his sister. "What do you mean gone?"

"She's not here!"

Shikamaru jumped out of bed and rushed towards the end-table that Riza usually kept her gun. He didn't see it and one thing came to his mind, he turned to his sister with a look of fear in his eyes, "Machika we have to hurry before it's to late!" Machika knew exactly what he was talking about and rushed outside the door her brother following close behind.

They both got to the tower and opened the doors they saw Riza sitting on the ground bleeding from both arms, Shikamaru saw that her brother was coming around for another attack and rushed in, the next thing Riza saw was Shikamaru's blood pouring out from his chest, he fell on her right.

Machika knew that her brother was dead so she rushed in seeing Riza's brother and how he was going to try to attack her again, Machika screamed out Riza's name when she saw her brother coming around. Riza turned to Machika who was running towards her to stop her brothers attack.

Riza screamed out to her, "No! MAchika you must stay back!" But it was of no use Machika was slashed in the stomach, she fell to the ground, Riza rushed over to her, "Machika! Machika please speak to me you can't die not now!"

MAchika lifted her hand to her friend in pain, "Its alright…this is what I wanted….I wanted to protect you since…I couldn't.." Machika never finished her sentence her hand fell, Riza's brother had stopped for a few minutes so that he could rest, Riza put Machika down and pointed her gun at her brother.

"I'm s-sorry." Riza shot at her brother twice, her brother fell to the ground his last words were sister forgive me.

-**Flashback end-**

Riza woke up screaming when she noticed that Roy was sitting on a chair watching her, when she looked at him all the tears just started to flow freely. She flung herself at him and hugged him tightly, "Why I don't understand. Why did they die for me?"

Roy looked at her his heart about to break when he embraced her back putting his hand and head on her head saying, "I'm sorry."

* * *

**A/N:** Wow okay this is defiantly the longest chapter I've written of this story so I hoped you liked the chapter but if you have any suggestions please put them in your review it will help me trust me. Well please R&R. 


	6. Fun Day At The Beach Or not?

**A/N: **Hiya's sorry if this takes so long to update it's just that I'm having a hard time thinking up ideas so if any of my faithful reviewers have any ideas they would really help me out. One of my reviewers asked how I could stand to write such sad things, well I guess I just wing it. But knowing me if I read it from beggining to end I'd probably cry. So here's chapter 6!

* * *

It was the day after Riza had that horrible nightmare about Machika and Shikamaru's death and Roy just happened to be in her house. They had the day off today so Winry invited them along to the beach with her, Al, and Ed. Riza thought it was agreat idea seeing as she was really depressed and it might cheer her up a bit not to mention that it was very hot and humid out today, So they all packed their bathing suits and towels and headed for the beach.

When they got there Ed and Al rushed for the water with Winry not far behind them, Riza set out a towel and sat on it while Roy got them some drinks. He came back and handed her a Coke.

"Here you are." He handed the can to her and sat next to her watching Ed, Al, and Winry splashing each other. Opening his Mountain Dew almost spiting some of it up laughing when Winry and Al came up behind Ed unexpectedly and pushing him in the water. He turned to Riza and asked, "So how are you feeling?"

"Oh about the nightmare? I guess I'm feeling a little better." She smiled, "They remind me of the good old days when Shikamaru, Machika, brother, and me used to go to the beach, we played chicken alot when we went there. My brother and I usually ended up winning it was fun."

Roy got an idea he set down his drink and shouted out to Ed, "Hey Edward you wanna play chicken Al can be the refaree!"

Riza spit out some of her Coke, "What? Roy I didn't mean-"

"You and Winry Vs. Riza and I!"

Ed smirked shouting back to him, "Sounds good to me! Your going down flamey!"

"Whatever shorty!"

"Who you calling a snot nosed pipsqueak!"

They all had to laugh at that one. Al stood by the water and watched, Winry was ontop of Ed's shoulders and Riza ontop of Roy's. (No duh.)

"Are you ready to begin?" Al called out to them. Everyone nodded. "Well then start!"

Riza and Winry locked hands trying to push each other off, Ed kicked Roy in the shin.

"Oww! Fullmetal you brat! What the hell was that for!"

"Aww...is the Flame alchemist so weak he can't handle a little kick to the shin?"

That did it, Roy moved forward a little and helped Riza push Winry back a little more. It wasn't long before Riza pushed Winry off of Ed knocking Winry and Ed in the water. Riza threw up her hands in triumph, "We won!" Suddenly she was pushed off Roy's shoulders, Roy turned around to see who it was, it was Maes and he had Elicia on his shoulders.

Maes laughed, "It looks like won!" He gave his daughter a high five.

Elicia giggled and put her hands in hte air, "We won! We won!"

Roy turned around and put his hands on his hips, "Since when did you get here?"

"Just a few minutes ago, we saw you in the water and decided to pay a visit."

"A very surprising visit at that." Roy ruffled Elicia's hair, Elicia smiled. She then looked at Riza and cocked her head to the side confused.

"Miss Riza whats wrong?"

Roy looked at her, "Yeah you look kind of pale." Riza sprinted into a run in the other direction that she was looking at.

"Riza wait!" Roy ran after her he soon caught up with her and grabbed her arm, "What's wrong?"

Riza stared at him with fear in her eyes, "It-it's him."

Roy looked at her a little confused, "Who are you talking about?"

Riza looked over in the direction that she was looking at before, "He's not there where did he go he was just there a minute ago!" she said a little paranoid.

"Who's there? Who is him?"

Riza looked back at Roy, "He's here the one that turned my brother into a chimera!"

* * *

**A/N: **Ha ha ha cliffhanger! I'm really running out of ideas. Sighs Hao brings her Ramen Nooddles Well I hoped you enjoyed the chapter and if you have any ideas they'll help out alot! Please R&R! 


	7. Question's and Answers

**A/N:** Oh my god I haven't updated this story in like forever but now I think is the time to updated it sorry for keeping all of you waiting. So please R&R.

* * *

Roy was getting really worried the man that Riza had pointed out was heading in their direction, he turned to see Riza who was shivering madly from fear. Never had he seen her this way but whatever it was Riza certaintly did not like this man. The man stopped right in front of them and put on what seemed to be a smile.

"Um excuse me sir but you wouldn't happen to know where the bathrooms are would you?"

"There that way." Roy lied pointing in the opposite direction, he would normally tell the truth but Riza was shaking even worse and he needed to get this man away from her.

"Thanks." The mysterious man said before he turned all the way ha caught a glimpse of Riza. Riza hid more behind Roy so he wouldn't see her. The man just smirked said thanks again and walked off.

Roy glared at the mans backside, before he could turn around and ask Riza if she was okay Ed and the others ran up to him. Winry stopped near Riza with a worried look on her face, "Um..Riza are you okay?" Winry asked putting a hand on her shoulder. Riza flinched.

Roy noticed this and turned the other way taking Riza's hand, "I'm gonna take her home, you guys should go too." Before anyone could stop him he was walking off in the other direction.

Winry looked over at Ed, "What do you think was wrong with her?"

Ed stared off in the direction Mustang went with a confused look on his face. He then suddenly got serious, "I don't know, but I do know that it's not good."

Roy was walking Riza home in the direction of her house, Riza suddenly grabbed Roy's hand even tighter, "Roy do you think you could possibly stay with me tonight I mean...that is-"

She never finished her sentence before Roy looked down at her and smiled, "Of course I will."

Riza blushed a little closing her eyes and leaning her head on his shoulder, "Thank you."

-At Winry's house-

Winry sat down by Ed and sighed, "I'm really worried about Riza."

Alphonse was sitting across from Winry and his brother. He looked up and nodded, "Yeah brother. Do you have any idea about this even a little hint?"

Ed thought about it for awhile, "Hmm well..I'm not.-" He stopped suddenly and thought back to the day when he gave Mustang that report about the boy who was shot by his sister, and that his name was Sazuke, " Wait last week when I gave Mustang the report about the boy who was shot by his sister, Riza acted really normal until I mentioned that the boys name was Sazuke she just acted really weird after I said that."

"Maybe she had a brother named Sazuke and she shot him because of something that happened." Alphonse added.

Winry looked even more depressed, "Maybe...we should ask her what happened."

Ed sighed and got up, "Well whatever happened..." Ed paused looking out the window and watching the rain fall, " It was worse than what hapened to me and Al I know that."

Winry stared at him wide eyed, "Edward how can you say something like that! You lost your mother and limbs for crying out loud! You-"

Alphonse interupted her, " Winry...we don't know what it was like...we weren't Riza."

"Yeah but-" She stopped as Ed walked away from the window and slammed the door shut to the room.

Al sighed and got up, "It might be best if you went to sleep Winry."

"O-okay. Night Al."

"Night Winry." Al was walking toward the door when Winry's voice stopped him.

"AL!"

"Yeah?"

"Tell Ed that I'm really sorry."

Al smiled, "Sure." He quietly closed the door behind him.

-Riza's house-

Riza asked Roy to sleep in her bed as long as he didn't do anything, Roy of course didn't really hear her he was to busy thinking about what he could do to cheer her up.

"Roy?"

"Huh? Uh Yeah?"

"Did you hear my question?"

"Yes, and I will."

"You know you've been really kind to me during these hard times and I just wanted to say thank you."

"Of course I care alot about you Riza so why shouldn't I?"

She blushed a little. It was comical to think that Roy Mustang was the man that was breaking here stiff barrier of course she had fallen love with him along time ago but now it just seemed different, Roy was a much braver person than she ever was.

They both crawled into bed their backs to each other, Riza sighed, "Thank you Roy."

Roy smiled, "Anytime Riza, anytime."

* * *

**A/N:** Chapter started out depressing then it got sappy so please review I love them. I'll be sure to make the next chapter long. Ja-ne! 


End file.
